Open Kari's Doors
by ReaperofDarkness
Summary: Its just A FanFic based on the Open Doors CD by Evanescence, but there is like alot to do with Kari, and her light vs. Dark problem! Enjoy! OC Chars. Also WILLIS IS COMING! Voting! Who will Kari love?
1. All that Kari's living for

_They don't know what I do for them…What I do you to live…_

Kari looked at the darkening sky.

_All that I'm living for_

_All that I'm dying for_

Kari smiled at the darkness engulfed her. Pain, sorrow, worries, love, happiness, all the feelings that she once had were vanishing.

_All that I can't ignore alone at night_

She body disappeared as the shadows grabbed onto her arms. Her eyes darkened, at the sight of the shadow figures.

_I can feel the night beginning_

Yelling her name out didn't reach her ears. The only thing she heard was the emptiness of her hearts.

_Separate me from the living_

Pulling at her, forcing to leave. What she once knew was leaving her to her darkness. "KARI!" She heard a voice faintly yell.

_Understanding me _

_After all I've seen_

The horror of watching countless digimon die, to protect the Chosen Child of Light was a useless death. The Light was only the opposite of the Light. So either way she was darkness it's self.

_Piecing every thought together_

_Finding the words to make me better_

Trying to comfort Kari was pointless. They only became her friend to use her power to win. She was just a tool. Nothing more to the light dwellers.

_If I only knew how to pull myself apart_

Why? Why was Kari the Chosen Child of Light? Why now darkness? Or both? She asked these questions everyday hoping someone would answer them.

_All that I'm living for_

_All that I'm dying for_

The light wants Kari died. They thing she is to powerful for her own good. Their wrong though. She is more powerful for _their_ own good. Their jealous.

_All that I can't ignore alone at night_

Alone was the only word Kari loved to hear. "_Alone is what you are to them, but to use you are our Queen. Queen Kari." _The darkness whispers to her.

_All that I'm wanted for_

Kari was always the one all digimon were after. She is the strongest but the other Digidestines didn't understand. They used her powers for their own greed.

_Although I wanted more_

Kari just wanted to be with friends that really cared about her. Just never in her life asked for anything, but know this one request is the only one she will ever ask for in her life.

_Lock the last open door-_

Light blocked/locked out the darkness that tried to take over her heart. But one thing made her light fade away into the dark foggy air that hangs above her. That one thing changed her life, and he crest……

_My ghosts are gaining on me_

_I believe that dreams are sacred.  
take my darkest fears and play them  
like a lullaby,  
like a reason why,  
like a play of my obsessions,  
make me understand the lesson,  
so I'll find myself,  
so I won't be lost again. _

All that I'm living for,  
all that I'm dying for,  
all that I can't ignore alone at night.  
All that I'm wanted for,  
although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me.

Guess I thought I'd have to change the world to make you see me,  
to be the one.  
I could have run forever,  
but how for would I have come  
without mourning your love?

All that I'm living for,  
all that I'm dying for,  
all that I can't ignore alone at night.  
All that I'm wanted for,  
although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me.

Should it hurt to love you?  
Should I feel like I do?  
Should I lock the last open door,  
my ghosts are gaining on me.

* * *

Nice huh? I worked hard on it. Two days to find the lyrics and writing them... I hope you like it! The next song is Call Me When You're Sober. And this whole fanfic is based on the CD The Open Dooors by Evanescence. So Read and Review! And if you have anything you want me to put in the chapters just send them in! Or and Ideas. Cause It was kinda ard to come up with this song! LOL! Okay well I'll let you read on. Muhahaha...hahaha...ha... Ja Ne! 


	2. Call Me When You're Dark

Call Kari

_Don't cry to me,_

_if you love me_

At night she whimpers in pain of how her friends ignore her. She never wanted to be hated but loved.

_You would be here with me_

She sat alone at nights as her bother Tai partied with the others. No one liked her, not even TK. He has a girlfriend named 'Raven' and she is a witch. A gothic what-to-be. And Davis won't even look at her. It all started after the fight around Christmas, when they found out about the world between the two.

_You want me_

_Come find me_

The only 'thing' that acknowledged her was the darkness. 'They've' tried some many times to kidnap Kari and make her 'their' queen, but alas The Digidestines stopped them for they needed Kari. But the darkness hasn't given up yet.

_Make up you mind_

Kari is stuck between darkness and light. And Gatomon isn't here to help. She's like the rest of them. The whole Digimon group hates her. So the only thing to do is to pick…

_Should I let you fall_

A fallen angel of light is what she is. Now she is the Queen of Darkness and hate. The Digimon and their 'partners' don't know what is happening. They don't care if she dies.

_Lose it all_

She lost everything, her friends, her light, even her hope. But one thing she hasn't lost was her hate. Darkness holds her in 'it's' arms embracing her. Making her feel warm and at home. That is the only thing that comforts her.

_So maybe you can remember yourself_

They don't remember me, or even see me. I got to school and don't talk. I eat lunch and don't even try to make people notice me. This is how it is for me. I'm only a burden. That's what Kari thinks everyday.

_Can't keep believing_

Kari believes that one day she will be noticed. If not then she will some day try.

_We're only deceiving and I'm sick of the lie_

What was she kidding. Like people would ever even look at her. She was in over her head. And she new that one day this life of hers would die and see the truth of this lie she lives.

_And you're too late_

She was too late to be noticed. She was already being taken by the darkness. Right now they were pulling her into the portal into the Dark Ocean.

_Don't cry to me_

Kari won't be there for them when they need to use her. She was happy. She has found a place to stay and feels at home. They won't come crying to her if they lose. They would probably blame her and hit, and hate her til they get bored.

_If you love me_

She was never loved. Not even for a second. People looked at her as a monster. She was the carrier of light. What did she thing? They would love her? She was a tool for fighting and killing the ones that cared for her.

_You would be here with me_

Floating in the darkness thinking of this at this very moment, was all Kari could do. She was like a big piece of block. Unable to move. Letting the darkness take over her.

_You want me_

_Come find me_

_Make up you mind_

Darkness….. Shadows…… Dying Light…….

_Couldn't take the blame_

_Sick with shame_

_Must be exhausting to lose you own game_

_Selfishly hated, no wonder you're jaded- _

_You can't play the victim the time_

_And you're too late_

Hated….. A victim of light….. too late to turn back…..

_Don't cry to me_

_If you love me_

_You would be here with me_

_You want me_

_Come find me_

_Make up you're mind_

_You never call me when you're sober_

_You only want it cause it's over_

They only wanted her light. It was like a battery. It filled them with power.

_How could I have burned paradise?_

_How could I- you were never mine!_

How could she burn them? How? She was an out cast. A shadow. Hiding in the corner.

_So don't cry to me_

_If you love me_

_You would be here with me_

_Don't lie to me_

_Just get your things_

_I've made up you're mind…._

Kari made her mind. She turned her back to them as they called her name. She vanished into the shadows as she walked into the Dark world…..


	3. How It All Started

How It Started

**Kari's POV **

"Kari!" TK yelled as he ran up to me. He panted as he reached me. "Hey. Can I walk to school with you?" I nodded my head. He smiled at me as we walked side by side. "So what are you eating for lunch?" He asked. I didn't talk. I didn't need to. And he new that. But he talked anyways to make my feel bad and make me sink deeper into the darkness.

"Kari?" He asked. "Y-yes." I asked hoping he wouldn't get mad at me. "Answer me." He ordered. "I'm having Ramen with milk." I answered. He said nothing after that. We walked in silence. When we got to school Davis and Cody were waiting for him. Not me though. Never me. I always walked alone.

"Good morning TK" Cody and Davis said in unison as they walked up to us. "Good morning guys." He smiled. I stood there waiting for them to tell me to go, but they didn't. "Kari, I forgot you were there. Leave us you freak." TK coldly said, and then walked away. I stood there for a few more seconds then proceeded to class.

Little did I know that there was a shadow watching me. "_Yes, the Chosen Light. How bad that our Queen is being treated. We'll soon change that won't we?_" The Shadow said before disappearing while laughing evilly.

In class, no one talked or looked at me. I sunk into my chair. People whispered, and glanced at me. Laughed at what people said about me. "Kari." I heard someone yell.

I looked over to see Davis calling me over.

I got up and bowed when I came in front of me.

"See, I told you she respects me like the slave she is." Davis laughed and pushed me away to go back to my desk. As I sat there, I though '_The light… Why did it pick me? Why it misused like this? Why? Why? Why?!_ ' I though it over and over and over, still asking.

"_Darkness is the answer my dear. It begs to be with you. Our Queen. You can stop this pain. You just have to listen to me. _" A voice said from inside my mind. ' _What do I have to do?_ ' I replied. " _Listen. To. Me. _" It repeated. " _Now, my dear. Don't listen to the other children. Only me. You got it? _" ' _Yes, I got it. May I ask who are you? _' " _Yes. I'm a digimon. Shadowmon's the name. _" (btw Shadowmon is an oc digimon I made up!) ' _Nice to meet you Shadowmon. _'

"Kari. Get over hear." TK yelled telling her to hurry up. " _Don't listen. Forget about them, as they did to you. Let me be your body, and mind. _" Shadowmon said. "KARI!" He yelled again.

I winched for a second but then sat still waiting for Shadowmon to tell me what to do next. ' _Are you a good or evil digimon? _' " _For you…. I'm a good digimon. _" ' _What do you mean 'for me?' _' " _Never mind that. The boy is coming. _"

And he was right. TK was walking over to me. He was angry at me. But right now I paid notice to Shadowmon and no one or nothing else.

" _Let me help you. Trust me. Come. Into. The. Darkness…. _" His voice trailed off. But I heard the last part. I though for a moment about what he said. ' _Become one with the darkness?_ ' I looked at the ground. Then at the ticked off TK that was grabbing me by the neck collar and holding me up. I couldn't touch the ground with how high he was holding me up. " _Hurry! GIVE ME A FREAK'N ANSWER! _" Shadowmon screamed. Me eyes quickly widened at the rise in his voice. With out another second I screamed at the top of my lungs, the words I would never forget," YES! I'LL GO WITH YOU!" The world went black after that out burst. I became dizzy. The last thing I saw was Shadowmon standing over me smirking, and leaning down to pick me up.

' _Darkness….. Please heal my horrible wounds. _' I though before I went out cold.

* * *

OKay! That's how it all started. Now I'm going to work on Sweet Sacrifice. I hope you're liking the story so far! Ja Ne!


	4. Sweet Sacrifice Kari

Sweet Sacrifice Kari

_It's true, we're all a little insane_

Insane…. That's what they were. They were crazy to treat a human like an animal.

_But its so clear_

I know why they did it though. They did it because they were afraid of me. I was a queen and they were the servants.

_Now that I'm unchained_

I'm unchained from that life. I'm free. Shadowmon is my new partner and a new friend. He is my knight in shinning armor. The Knight of the Night.

_Fear is only in our minds_

They though I would take over the world. That was what their minds told them. But it was the fear of losing that lead them against me.

_Taking over all the time_

They never knew they were taken over but the fear and darkness ion their hearts. But know they can live in peace now that I'm gone….

_Fear in only in our minds_

_But its taking over all the time_

They never knew. The darkness they feared was using me to become what _all_ feared. Light becoming the darkness. But Darkness is just the opposite of Light. Like heart and cold. There is no such thing as Darkness and light. Only both…..

_You poor sweet innocent thing_

_Dry your eyes and testify_

People detested me. They knew one day I would 'betray' them.

_You know you live to break me-don't deny_

_Sweet Sacrifice_

I was the Sacrifice that was given from the Light to the Darkness. People thought of me as a tool to be used then thrown away.

_One day I'm gonna forget your name_

They will forget me. Al least most of them will. My name is like fire. It disappears. ………

_And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain_

Drown, in the Dark Ocean. In my pain, which I tried so hard to hide.

_Fear is only in our minds, taking over all the time._

_Fear in only in our minds, but its taking over all the time._

Again and Again the darkness covers me. Like a blanket of Darkness. Covering me and my pain.

_You poor sweet innocent thing_

_Dry your eyes and testify_

_And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?_

_I'm your sacrifice_

_I dream in Darkness_

_I sleep to die_

_Erase the silence_

_Erase my life_

_Our burning ashes_

_Blacken the day_

_A world of nothingness_

_Blow me away_

_Do you wonder why you hate?_

_Are you still too weak to survive your mistake?_

_You poor sweet innocent thing_

_Dry your eyes and testify_

_You know you live to break me-don't deny_

_Sweet Sacrifice….._

"Darkness awakens as I call upon you to obey me. Queen Kari. Of Darkness….."

* * *

I might just make a chapter or 2 now about the fanfic, and what is going on then go back to the songs... or just make these the only sonngs and use the rest for the story... I don't know. Vote on what you want me to do!


	5. The Dark Ocean

_In the darkness I float. Like a sea of darkness is my air. Floating and sinking….. Away from the light……_

I was still unconscious when I was laid on a soft silky bed. The blanket was pure black, and the room was pure purple. I sat up, but laid back down from the pain in my head. "Don't try to move just yet." A Voice came from the open door.

"S – Shadowmon! What am I doing here? How did I get here? Where am I!?"

Shadowmon only smiled and walked out the door. "WAIT!" I beckoned, but he didn't listen.

There on the edge of the bed, was a black short silky dress, with red ribbons tied every where. On the floor were black long combat leather boots, to match the dress. Seeing she had no other choice to wear it since her cloths were damp and ripped she changed and slipped on the dress. There was a knock on the black wooden door, and a small version of Shadowmon came in and greeted," Greetings young Hime (Hime means Princess in Japanese). I see you have the proper cloths on that you must wear as you stay here. And please to meet you I'm Devishadowmon. But you can call me Chibi Shadow if you would like too." I stared at the like digimon then blushed and picked it up and hugged it to death. "You are the cutest thing in the world! Chibi Shadow it is!" I hugged the little digimon to her hearts content.

"Oh! By the way Chibi Shadow where are we?" "Well My _Hime_ you are in you're room, in the dark castle. In the _Dark Ocean_. Also you must get prepared for tonight's dinner. A princess must be prepared for her own dinner party!" Chibi Shadow squalled. "D-Dark O-Ocean…." I stammered.

"Why yes. Didn't you hear me or am I going to have to repeat my self?" "I heard you, sorry." _The Dark Ocean…. It's back for me. And this time it got me. But how did I get here?_

"Hey, Chibi Shadow can I ask how I got here?" "Yes. You came here asleep with Shadowmon carrying you in his arms." Chibi Shadow then turned around and motioned me to follow. I got up but fell flat on my butt on the bed. My body aced all over and I was heavier. "Oh! Hime we are underwater so the gravity is going to be different." _Now he tells me…_ I got back up and felt a little better, but still in pain. "Hime My Master wishes to see you." "Master? You mean Shadowmon?" "No. I mean Daemon." I stared fearfully at Chibi Shadow for a bit then whispered, _"Daemon…_"

* * *

Sorry its so short, but I wanted to get it in as fast as I could. 


	6. New Kids

Thank you silverknight426 for the wonderful ideas. And sorry I couldn't get the chapters up loaded fast. My internet was down.

Ko-Neko: Hiya!

Ricki: Hi, I'm a OC person Ko-Neko made. And she does not own Digimon or any of the Digimon, ecept her OC digimon and people!

Ko-Neko: Come here hottie!

Ricki: HELP!

* * *

Tai sat on Nthe bed looked up at the ceiling. It had been a week since he last saw Kari. The previous weeks before then were a blur.

He didn't know what to do and Gatomon was a wreck. She was crying every second.

The others weren't as bad except TK. He was on the verge of going EMO! (Note: I love emos!)

Davis was a nervous brake down, and Veemon was just as bad. (Sorry If I spelt his name wrong!)

Cody wasn't taking it bad from his age. Being the youngest didn't affect him that bad.

Yolie (Sorry if I spelt name wrong again.) Seemed different. Probably able to feel what Kari is feeling for the fact that they are DNA partners. She seemed dark, and cold. Sad, lonely, covered with darkness, hatred. People stayed their dissents

from her.

Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Matt had it bad as well. They knew Kari and cared for her. Even if she was with them for only a little time. She was like a little sister to them.

Meanwhile in the Dark Ocean:

Kari looked at Chibi Shadow and repeated the name "Daemon." "Hime. Not to be rude but please stop saying that name." "Sorry, but must I go?" Kari stammered still shaken up from the whole master thing. "Yes now come." Chibi Shadow grabbed her hand and walked to –who-knew-

where-.

Real World:

9:00 a.m. TK's Middle School –

"Class today we have a new student. Please come in." The teacher bowed, and walked behind his desk.

A black haired boy, with his bangs covering his left side of his face walked in. He had a black ear ring in his right ear, with moon light eyes, and black eye liner on. (Can you tell what he is?) He had a black short sleeved shirt on; with a grey long sleeve shirt under it with '_Bite me. I'll bite you back._' N the front of the black shirt in blood red letters, with a picture of vampire teeth. (I don't know if that is a real shirt, but I wish it was. I made the phase up!) He had black-greyish skinny jeans on, with rips and holes on them. Ad a patch that read '_Blood. Sweet and red._' In red letters on the patch. With skater _Vans_ on. Black Vans.

ON his face he had a piercing on hi lip. The bottom part.

His hair was long in the bangs with covered his (HOTTTTTTT) face, well half of it. And short in the back and wild. And his hair was his fav color. BLACK! With red tips. (SWEET!)

People awed at his as he walked to the front of the class. "Hello. I'm from England (Think of his HOOOOTTTTT English voice! Melts). My name is Ricki Moore. And I'll be in you're class."

The girls started too squalled while the boys glared at the boy.

Just when you though the day couldn't have been any better for the Digidestines in the class a knock came at the door, just as the teacher was about to tell RICKI! Where to sit.

"Come in." He called. The door pulled open slightly, then paused. (RICKI!) smiled then said," Come on Hime. You need to come in sometime."

Ricki walked over to the door and pulled in open. Their standing at the door was a cute teen girl. About the age of TK. The was hiding behind Ricki but every one had time to see what she looked like. She had light black hair short in back and long in front like Ricki's. She had both her eyes pierced with black thorn like ear rings.

She had her face covered in make-up. Black eye line covered her eyes, making it look like she was punched in the face. (I hate it when Parents make fun of you and say that!) And had black lip stick on. Faint red blush.

She had on a black short silky dress, with red ribbons tied every where. With black long combat leather boots, to match the dress. She had a black head band placed on top of her Hair. With black and red bracelets. (Okay now that I'm telling you this they sound like Goths. Don't you think? Oh well. Think of then as EMOS!)

Her eyes were crimson red.

All the boys awed at her beauty, and the girls glared.

"Oh! I didn't know we had another new student. What's you're name?" The girl hid behind Ricki and said nothing. Then Ricki finally answered." She doesn't speak to people she doesn't know." The teacher stared at the girl for a bit then coughed." Okay. I'm you're teacher for the day. Nice to meet you. I'm Mr.Itimori. (I don't know his real name. Made one up.)" The girl leaned her head away from Ricki's back and nodded. Then opened her mouth. "He…l…l…o. I'm Hime. I'm Ricki's Friend from England. Nice to meet you." She bowed her head then returned to hiding. People stared at her til Davis (You knew?) shouted," SHE HAS THE VOICE OF AN ANGEL! HIME DATE ME! I'M DAVIS!" He smiled. She blushed. Rick glared at Davis the announced," HIME DOESN'T DATE ANY BOY OF THE LIGHT DWELLERS." People were token back by what Ricki said. Mostly the Digidestines. "Light dwellers? What are those?" Yolie asked, trying to act like a non-knowing digimon person thing… (I don't know!)

Ricki went wide-eyed at what he said. He didn't thing he would say that.

"Ricki! Stop acting like a know it all! Just because you know bigger words them me." _Hime_ said, starting to cry. People started to rush to her to make her stop.

Ricki wiped the sweat off his fore head the sighed," Sorry Hime. But I like that evil word." Ricki then laughed. Hime looked at him with swollen eyes then smiled. TK, Davis and Yolie looked at the two, but mostly at Hime. "Strange. There's something Strange about her." Yolie said. "YEAH! SHES MORE PRETTY!" Davis boomed. "CAN IT!" TK yelled.

Hime looked at them and smiled.

Just then a loud hissing noise came from the outside field. Every one ran to the windows to see what it was. There coming out of a light portal was a digimon.

TK looked at it and pulled out his D-3 to see what kind of Digimon it was.

_Light Knightmon. He is the power of Light. Wonder why he wasn't Kari's digimon. Anyways don't get to close or you're blind with his Light Laser._

"CHILD OF LIGHT! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Light Knightmon yelled.

'Child_ of Light…_ 'Hime thought. She looked down at the ground, and though back…

**FLASH BACK – **

_Kari and Chibi Shadow got to a big black door, Chibi Shadow pushed it open, and there sitting on a throne Daemon sat. "KARI!" Daemon squalled, like a little girl._

"_Daemon!" Kari bowed fearfully. "Master I brought her."_

"_Good work. Now go get the Child and bring _HIM _here." Daemon ordered. _

_Chibi Shadow ran away looking for HIM. _

_Kari stood uneasy til Daemon said," Come sit down Hime!" He smiled at her. Then looked normal as Chibi Shadow came back with a stranger. The Stranger was her age and looked at her blushing. "Kari, this is Ricki. The Child Of Darkness. (Duh Duh Duh!) He will go on a mission with you, to take over the world of humans and cover it with Darkness. Think of it as a welcoming gift!" Kari _(I just noticed something. I'm doing the flash back out of Kari's POV. Oh Well I'm to last to re write it some make this Chapter out of Kari's POV BUT ONLY THIS CHAPTER!) _Nodded, even though she didn't understand why she wasn't fighting to say no. She felt like she was beginning to welcome the darkness. Maybe because she was in DARKNESS! _

_Ricki looked at her then smiled. "She needs to changer her looks. We need to take down the other brats first, that go to her school. But if they see her then we are screwed." Daemon nodded then snapped his fingers. "RICKI! Give Kari-Hime (This means Princess Kari in English) A MAKE-OVER!" "ME! I'M A DUDE!" "BUT YOU'RE THE PERFECT DUDE! YOU CAN MAKE HER A EMO ANGEL!" Daemon dismissed them, and then laughed. Kari got a make-over then they went to the real world. _

**- END FLASH BACK**

(I'm going to call Hime, Hime even though you know she's Kari know. I LOVE THE NAME HIME!)

Hime looked up and blushed. Ricki was in front of her like a shield. "Hime when I say so, run." "Why?" Hime asked. "Because I know Light Knightmon. He can find you because you still have you're power of light." Hime looked down at the ground. "The light must die." She muttered. But Ricki heard what she said and agreed. "Yes it should."

He walked over to the window and opened it up. He grabbed Hime's hand and pulled her towards him threw the large crowd.

TK, Davis and Yolie were standing on the desks, when they saw Ricki opening up the window. "HEY DON'T OPEN IT! THE DIGIMON COULD SEE YOU!" Yolie yelled, but Ricki paid no attention.

"HEY!" Davis yelled but still no answer.

He pulled Hime in front of him and leaned closer to the window.

Hime's head was out of the window.

"HEY! YOU OVER SIZED BEAST COME AND GET ME!" Ricki screamed, over the loud voices of yelled and panic.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" TK yelled walking over to him. He grabbed Ricki but the arm, and pulled him away from the window leaving Hime behind.

"HIME NOW!" Ricki yelled. Hime nodded and pushed her hands out the window and grabbed onto the sides. The pulled her body out of the window, so that she was sitting on the edge of the window.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING?!" Everyone yelled. Ricki smiled, and laughed.

"HUMANS OF EARTH FEAR THE DARKNESS AS IT HAS ALREADY TOOKEN HOLD OF YOU!" Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

All but TK, Davis, and Yolie. They were looking at Hime. She looked back only to see Davis and TK grabbing her, by the arms.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? TRYING TO BE A DIGIDESTINED WANT-TO-BE!?" TK and Davis yelled at the same time. "Want –to- be? How dare you call Hime that?" Ricki yelled as he pulled the two boys off her. "SHE'S NO—"He didn't get to finish, as Light Knightmon, came busting threw the wall. "SHE IS HER! GIVE HER TO ME!" The digimon demanded. "She's here?" The three only clam kids asked hopefully.

Ricki sweated and pulled Hime behind him. "On the count of three, I want you to run out the door. Go somewhere, where you can open up a dark portal and go back to Daemon." Ricki whispered.

"One-"Hime turned to the door. "Two-"She got in to her running stance.

Light Knightmon saw what they were doing then smirked. "CHILD OF DARKNESS! SON OF DAEMON! GIVE HER HERE!" Everyone looked at him.

"THREE!" He yelled. Hime busted threw the doors, and down the hall.

Un luckily the High School Students, which is which grade Tai and the others are in, were next door. Tai came out to see what all the noise was and saw a EMO! Girl running down the hall followed by a DIGOMON.

"What the—" He was stopped when the digimon grabbed her by the leg making her fall.

"HA! I HAVE HER! LIGHTMON WILL BE PROUD." Hime looked at Tai and screamed," HELP ME! PLEASE!" Tai taking no time too think ran over and kicked Light Knightmon in the arm. "Owww!" Tai yelled as he rubbed his foot.

"_DARK STAFF!_ " A voice called from behind Light Knightmon. The attack hit Light Knightmon's back, sending him to the ground.

He still had hold of Hime.

When the smoke cleared from the fall, the only thing you could see was a dark figure.

Finally the digimon stepped out of the shadows.

He was big, and thin. He had on a pure black scarf covering up his bottom part of his face. Pure black eyes, with pale skin.

He had on a black over jacket. With no shirt. (Don't worry, he has muscles.) And black skinny jeans. With boots. Big black combat boots.

And he had a staff like stick in one hand.

"_You! Let go of the girl._" The digimon ordered.

"Who are you creator of Darkness?" Light Knightmon questioned.

"I'm what I live in. Shadows…" (DUH DUH DUH!)

"Shadowmon, get the girl." A voice behind Shadowmon called. The owner of this Voice was none other than Ricki.

"Dark Staff!" Shadowmon yelled, as his staff glowed. Light Knightmon dodged it still holding Hime. But Hime was unconscious from being tackled, blasted, and from the impact on the dodging.

Light Knightmon having no need to fight now that he had what he wanted opened up a light portal and was about to jump in when a cat digimon jumped out of the portal and into his face making him fall over, loosing his grip on Hime.

Ricki ran up to her and cached her before she fell.

"WHATS GOING ON HERE?" Tai boomed. "None of your business." Shadowmon replied.

"Tai!" TK yelled running up t them. (People are just popping up every where! Muhahaha!)

Davis and Yolie following him up.

Ricki stepped into the shadows so no one would see him, but failed as Yolie grabbed him and pinned him to the wall.

"HEY BUDDY WHY WAS THAT DIGIMON AFTER YOU'RE GIRL FRIEND? AND WHY DID HE CALL YOU CHILD OF DARKNESS!?" Yolie fumed. Ricki glared at her then the rest. Shadowmon was holding the sleeping Kari. (You know I wish there was a contest to make a fanfic into the anime. Then this would be sweet!)

"None of you're concern Human" Ricki answered. "I think it is if you don't want you're friend here to get hurt."

Every one looked at the owner of the voice and saw the cat like digimon named 'Gatomon' holding her claw to Hime's neck. Shadowmon was on the ground moaning and Hime was lying on the cold ground.

"Now, tell me. WHO ARE YOU!?" Gatomon fumed.

* * *

Very long, took 11 pages to write! 


	7. Unfold

"Now, tell me. WHO ARE YOU!?" Gatomon fumed.

Ricki only laughed as Gatomon finished her question.

"You're funny. A funny cat digimon!" He stated.

"GRRR! Don't toy with me human or she's dead!" Gatomon fumed once more.

"Fine. My name is Ricki. Ricki Brook. I'm the Chosen Child of Darkness." He smiled. Gatomon froze when she heard that. So did everyone else.

"And you're friend?" She asked.

"Nothing. Just a friend. She knows nothing about digimon, but there after her for some reason." He stated.

"But Light Knightmon called her the Child of Light. Kari is the Chosen Child not her. Right?" TK asked.

_Crap! I need to get out of here, and take Kari-Hime to Daemon. _Ricki thought.

"Well it was fun talking to you but we got to go." Ricki said as he walked up to Hime and picked her up.

He walked about half way when he _warned_," Watch you're backs light dwellers. Daemon's coming and with a Queen this time…" Ricki smirked and opened a black portal and stepped inside.

TK, Davis, Yolie, and Tai watched in horror as he left.

"Daemon has a Queen? You think it's Kari?" Davis asked sadly.

"NO! KARI IS THE LIGHT NOT DARKNESS!" TK and Tai boomed together.

"Well I think we should call the others about this. Maybe Ken knows something to do about the Dark Ocean." Yolie stated.

They nodded their heads and walked back to their classes only to find it empty. "SCHOOLS OUT! WHOOOT!" Davis cheered.

* * *

Mean While – 

**Dark Ocean –**

Kari was placed in her bed as Ricki went to plan with Daemon.

"Lord Daemon, I gave them the warning like you told me too." Ricki answered.

"Good. I heard from Shadowmon you guys got attacked from the Light Digimon. After our HIME!" Daemon whined.

"YES! BUT SHE'S SAFE!" Ricki assured. "Kari-Hime won't be in danger as long as I'm around." Ricki stated.

"By the way, do we go to school now for the rest of the year?" Ricki asked.

"Yes. This will give Kari some time to build up her dark powers she was given when she answered to the darkness." Daemon laughed.

_WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH SCHOOL! _Ricki yelled in is mind.

* * *

**REAL WORLD – **

Later that day….

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN KARI'S IN THE DARKNESS!?" Matt boomed.

"There was this boy that said 'Watch you're backs light dwellers. Daemon's coming and with a Queen this time…' "

"We think it's Kari but Tai doesn't." TK told.

He then pointed to Davis, and Yolie who nodded their heads in agreement.

"But we don't know yet." Sora assured.

"Well we missed our chance. He probably won't be coming back to school." Cody reminded.

"Hmm…." Izzy said as he was typing non-stop on his lab-top.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL – **

"Yesterday's disturb better not happen again." The teacher scolded.

There was a knock at the door.

**Knock**

**Knock**

**Knock**

He walked over and opened it up. Ricki was standing there with Hime behind his back hiding again.

"Sorry we're late sir. We got lost in the street. Japan is so big, and we can't read the signs!" Ricki laughed. The teacher nodded his head and told them to go to their seats.

"But sir, you never gave us any." Hime reminded.

"Oh! Yes! Here Hime in the middle of TK, and Davis." The Teacher pointed to the two boys that were glaring at Rick and her.

"Then Ricki sit behind Hime." The teacher ordered.

As they sat in their seats the three haters started to kick their seats and bug them to death.

"Please stop." Hime asked. "No! You're an evil freak, and you can't tell me what to do." Yolie said as she kicked even harder, and kicked her leg, making it bruise.

Ricki kept getting elbowed in the rib, or kicked in the legs.

"STOP THAT!" Ricki warned. "Another warning? What are you going to do? Call Daemon to ground us?" TK laughed.

_Just like before. Just like the old days. Treated like a tool. Being hurt and abused. I hate it! I HATE IT! I JUST WANT TO GO HOME TO LEAVE THIS HARMFULL SCHOOL! _Kari told her self. She was getting hurt, like the old days.

"Stop it." She whispered. "What's that you say freak?" Yolie asked. "Stop it." Kari whispered but her voice a little higher. "What?" Yolie asked again.

_Their treating me like a tool again. Being used for my power, then treating me like a piece of trash. _Kari thought.

"STOP IT!" Kari-Hime screamed. (I just noticed something again! This isn't Kari's POV again and I'm putting Kari. My bad. I'll change it from Kari to Hime!)

The teacher stopped what he was doing and looked over to see –

Hime standing up with tears in her eyes. And Yolie off her chair on the ground like she fell off it.

"What is going on here?" The teacher fumed. "Yolie sir has been kicking me and bugging me to death! I've told her countless times to stop. And what does she do? Keeps going!" Kari boomed.

"Yolie is this true?" The teacher asked. Yolie lied of course and shook her head and lied." I was trying to do work sir but Hime kept talking to her self, and I asked, but she didn't do any thing." Yolie smirked in her mind.

"Hime for you're lying you will sit out side the class room." The teacher pointed to the door.

_Taking the blame. Taking the shame of the class. _HIME thought to her self. She walked out the door and sat down and leaded on the wall.

_Do you wish to be free of that pain? _A voice asked.

_Yes! Wait who are you?_

_I'm Lightmon, and I can break you free of you're pain. Do you wish too?_

_Yes… but I don't know if I should. Daemon will get mad at me. _

_DAEMON'S A FOOL! _The voice fumed.

Hime winched at the sudden raise in his voice.

_Sorry, but I don't like that name. _

_What do I have to do?_

_Just say you're real name….._

The voice was gone and Hime didn't know what to do. This was the second voice she has heard trying to make her one with them.

She opened the door, and walked to the teacher. She whispered something then came to Ricki and whispered in his ear. "A digimon is trying to make me go with him. He called himself 'Lightmon'. He says if I go with him my pain will disappear. I just have to say my name." Ricki's eyes widened as he heard this.

He nodded then got up from his seat and walked with Hime to the teacher. "Sir Hime isn't feeling good may I take her to the nurse's office?" He nodded his head and they left.

"What was that about? Probably going to plot our deaths… our fake deaths!" Davis muttered to TK. TK giggled and nodded his head.

* * *

**MEAN WHILE IN THE DIGITAL WORLD – **

"What do you mean you lost connection with her?" A tall and mighty voice asked.

"Well Lord of the Light. I lost contacted with her for her darkness was fighting me." Lightmon answered whispery.

"That's no reason for you to lose. We almost had her. We need her at our side once more." 'Lord of the Light' stated.

"Very well. I'll go get her…" He said before slipping into a light portal.

* * *

**BACK IN THE HUMAN WORLD – **

"Hime are you okay?" Ricki asked as Hime's skin turned pale.

"I think I just have a cold or a fever. I'll get though it." She smiled.

"Hey!" TK yelled running up to them. "Hey –Pant- I –Pant- was –Pant- wondering –Pant- If – Pant – you want to walk home together." He breathed out.

Hime smiled but Ricki glared.

"Why should we go with our enemies?" He asked. "Well I'm sorry we acted that way. So will you come or not?" TK asked. "YES!" Hime cheered.

"Hime what do you think you're doing?" Ricki whispered to her. "I'm making friends with me x-friends!" She smiled.

Ricki sighed and nodded his head. They started to walk just until they turned the corner where they were jumped. (Just to tell you, I really mean 'Jumped' they got talked! Boo Hoo Ricki!)

Tai, Matt, and Davis were holding Ricki as he struggled to get free. As Yolie, Cody and TK pinned Hime. (Right now they are the only ones! And sorry Ricki fan even me, but Ricki won't get out of this one!) "What the-" Ricki started to say but was punched in the jaw. (AHHH! I NO I'M KILLING MY SELF AFTER THIS BUT THERE'S GOT TO BE SOME ACTION! SORRY YOU CAN KILL ME TO!) "Don't speak." Matt ordered. (Oh yeah! People might have asked this question but Willis is coming in. People say he is the Child of Destiny. It that true? The world may never now?)

Hime was looking down at the ground, muttering something.

"Hey is you're girlfriend okay?" TK asked shaking her gently.

"What is she saying?" Ricki asked confused.

They all leaned in close to hear what she said.

"Light… Darkness…Same… Be treated the same. Light used, then becomes the Darkness. Light dies is the hearts of the Light Dwellers. Darkness takes over…" Hime dropped her head unconsciously.

"Do any of you know what she means?" Tai asked the group.

"I do. It use to be a prophesy that one day The chosen Child of Light will fall into Darkness and Become the Child Of Darkness, and Kill everyone. And make the world darkness." Ricki stated. Everyone glared at him. "What? You asked." He smiled.

"_Very good Child of Darkness. You know well of Darkness. Now hand over the girl._" Lightmon ordered as he stepped out of a portal of Light.

"Lightmon, so good to see you. But I won't hand over Hime over my dead body." Ricki smiled breaking free.

"Ha! You make me laugh!" Lightmon laughed. Yolie and the others dropped Hime. They got out their D-3's. They called their digimon's name and they came.

Lightmon jumped at them and grabbed Hime.

"HIME!" Ricki called.

"Hime? Is that her name now? Why did you change it?" "I didn't change it. We call her by her name. But I call her Hime to be respectful." Ricki stated.

"So you call her Hime. As in Princess. I see she is one. "

He leaned into a whisper and asked," Children do you know what her _real_ name is?" The others shook their heads' and Lightmon nodded. "Well her name is-"

"DON'T YOU DARE! DAEMON WILL KILL YOU!" Ricki threatened.

"Well maybe I can't die. Well her name is-"

Tai, TK, Davis, Yolie, Matt, and Cody looked at Ricki as he sweated like crazy.

Ricki ran up to Lightmon and kicked him. He then called out to Shadowmon who stabbed a hole in Lightmon's heart.

Lightmon turned into Data and died-for now.

Hime got up, and turned. Her eyes were a dark black.

She turned, and grinned sadly with her back turned to the others.

Ricki looked at the ground sadly.

"What's wrong? You killed a pure LIGHT DIGMON!" Davis yelled mad. "You're point is? We must kill any who stands in our way." Ricki said walking over to Hime.

"Hated. Heart hurts, lie needs to become truth." Hime said.

She rubbed her face with her hands, as it started to rain. She held her hands out, to catch rain and splashed it on her face. Her make-up ran down her face as it got washed away.

"Hime…" Ricki said before coughing. "Can I call you?" Hime didn't answer as she wiped her face dry with her wet hands – not going to help but oh well! – She turned around.

Her hair was loosing its color. Mostly the hair dye – Her eyes, coming to its normal color.

Like magic, her dark cloths started to fade, showing a pink shirt, with yellow shorts.

Her hair was brown, her eyes crimson red. And her cloths the same as they always been.

"K-Kari!?" TK shouted. _Kari_ looked at them, her eyes turning back to a dark black. Her black cloths coming back to its place. Her hair darkening. Her make-up being placed back on.

Ricki walked over to Kari and placed an arm around her. Then smiled. "I think our work here is done. Any time you like." Kari stared at the others as a dark portal stared to swallow then up.

"KARI!" Tai yelled. But it was too late.

* * *

**DARK OCEAN – **

"WHAT!" Daemon yelled. "SHE SHOWED THEM HER TRUE LOOKS!" Daemon asked.

"Yes. But I don't think they will remember." "HOW!?" "Because the shock might make them forget?"

"Idiot…" Daemon muttered under his breathe. "Well don't worry. Kari is sleeping right now." Ricki stated.

"DAEMON DAEMON! KARI ISN'T IN HER ROOM OR IN THE DARK OCEAN!" Chibi Shadow yelled as he ran in.

* * *

**REAL WORLD 4:00 p.m. – **

"So Kari is in the Dark Ocean…" Gatomon said as the whole gang sat around Tai's room.

"Yes, but I don't think she meant to go there. The darkness has grown stronger." Izzy stated.

Just then there was a knock at the door to the apartment.

**Knock**

**Knock**

**Knock**

Tai got up, and opened the door, still listening to what the others were saying.

When he opened the door his eyes grew wide.

There collapsed on the ground was a soaking wet Kari.

The rain was pouring down, and it seemed she was in the middle of it.

"KARI!!!!!" Tai screamed as he picked her up. Everyone rushed to see what was going on. Tai pushed though them, and laid Kari on the couch.

"KARI!" They all yelled as they saw her. "What is she doing here?" Sora asked.

Izzy stopped typing and looked up from his computer. "I know why. Gennie and me have been talking and found something out."

Everyone looked at Izzy before he continued. "We found out that a great evil has token over a great Digimon called 'Lord of Light'. Now don't be fooled, if he says he is a light digimon. But he is even more evil then the light we live in. He is even stronger that Daemon. But his target right now is to take Kari. Her light might be more powerful than his own power. So he is trying to turn her light again and take her as his own…" Izzy's voice trailed off as he went back to his computer.

"So Kari is being fought over to sides?" Davis asked.

"Correct." Izzy gave a nod with his head. "But why do you think she went to darkness?" Yolie asked.

"Maybe because you stupid humans drove her out with you're darkness." A high and mighty voice called.

"Who's there!?" Gatomon questioned.

"I'm called Lightmon. You humans were controlled but Shadowmon's darkness. To drive Kari out of the Light. To make her heart lightless. And it worked. But when the darkness had what it wanted it left you mindless. You forgot what you did. You thought she ran away- or maybe got kidnapped. Even though you did it to her." Lightmon answered. He appeared above Kari. Shining bright with a light glow.

"Lightmon! I know you! You were after Kari at school!" TK yelled. Lightmon smirked and coughed. "Ha! You stupid humans! Controlled by darkness! You shouldn't even be able to be called savers of light if you betrayed it!"

Kari blinked her eyes before opening them completely. "Where am I?" She asked.

Lightmon hovered to the ground and looked at Kari. She looked around, and then glared at Lightmon. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHY AM I HERE!?" She questioned.

"I'm controlled you, and made you come here. Being in a place like this makes it easy to get what must be cached." Lightmon answered.

"What do you mean?" TK asked before Kari did. She stared at everyone then at Lightmon.

"My sweet Hime!" A un owned voice called.

_Aw CRAP!_ Kari thought to her self.

Just then a blast came from the wall. "What the –" Tai was cut off, as a dark dressed digimon jumped to the side of Kari.

"KARI!" Lightmon said as he saw the Digimon.

"BAKA!" Kari screamed at the digimon. "How am I suppose to run, if you come and scream my name to the heavens!?" Kari asked.

"Shadowmon I told you to use the door." A boy's voice called.

"Oi! Hime. Or I mean Kari. What are you doing in this place?" Ricki said as he came from behind Shadowmon.

"HEY IT'S THAT CHILD OF DARKNESS!" TK boomed.

He put an arm around Kari and smirked. "IN the flesh."

While people were popping up everywhere. Lightmon took this time to grab Kari.

"Ha! I have her now!" He said before going though a light portal.

"HELPP!!!!" Kari screamed to the heavens before she disappeared.

"Kari…" Everyone said before the air grew silence.


	8. Between

KoNeko: Ha! I'm back! And I don't own Digimon... TT

Kari: But we were just in the Stolen Light story. That was fast.

Ken: You just wanted to get rid of Chibi didn't you?

KoNeko: No, this chapter was finish. Sorry if it is alittle short. AND WILLIS IS IN THIS ONE!

Willis: Hi my fans! how are you?

Fans: WE LOVE YOU WILLIS!

Willis: Right... KoNeko, why am I in the ... I think 8th chapter?

KoNeko: ... I kinda forgot you were in this story!

Ken, Kari, and Willis fell down anime style then came back up with anime sweet drops.

KoNeko: Lets start this SHOW!

Ken, Kari, Willis: STORY!

Chibi: Lets get on with it...

To Be Continued...

* * *

"_Kari…" Everyone said before the air grew silence. _

* * *

**DARK OCEAN – **

"WHAT!?" Daemon hollered.

"Sorry. I wasn't there in time. Please take it out on me." Ricki told him.

Daemon thought it over then said. "Ricki. Befriend the Digidestines. I want you to team up with them, to get Kari back." Daemon finished.

* * *

**Real World – **

"Team up with you?" Tai asked as Ricki finished what Daemon told him.

"Yes. It may be the only way to free Kari." Ricki stated.

"Okay. But I need to tell the others first." Tai told them.

Ricki nodded his head, and then looked out the window.

"Willis!" Yolie called on the Phone.

"Yes Yolie?" (YAY! WILLIS!)

"I got some bad news!" Yolie yelled over the phone once more.

"Well what ever it is tell Kari I said-"

"_Willis… DigiDestinied of Destiny… I call upon you, to heal the Light…_" A strange voice beckoned.

"Hey Yolie… Is there something wrong with Kari?" Willis asked hearing the voice.

"WELL YEAH! SHE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED! TWICE! IF YOU HEAR A STRANGE VOICE TELL ME! BYE!" Yolie yelled than hanged up.

"But Yolie…" Willis sighed and hung up the phone.

_Kari… I wonder what kind of people would kidnap a girl who was already kidnapped. And that voice… _

"I better tell that one digimon… what his name… was oh yeah! Lightmon!" Willis smiled, and walked over to his computer.

"Digi-Port OPEN!" He said holding his D-3 Up to the computer.

* * *

**SOMEWHERE IN THE DIGITAL WOLRD – **

"Where am I?" Kari asked, holding her head with one hand as she got up from a bed.

_What happen to me?_

"LIGHTMON! WHERE ARE YOU!?" A male voice hollered.

"Willis?" Kari whispered.

She walked over to a bright white door and opened it slightly and peered out.

"WILLIS?" Kari boomed as she saw him walking down the hall way.

"KARI?!" He also boomed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" The asked in unison.

"I'm going to tell me new Digimon Lightmon, about the weird voices I've been hearing." Willis told Kari.

"I WAS KIDNAPPED BY LIGHTMON! And what do you mean NEW digimon?" She demanded.

"KIDNAPPED!? Well anyways, I'm the new partner to Lightmon." "WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU'RE OTHER DIGIMON!?" Kari boomed. "He left me. He went with the darkness." Willis started to cry.

"I'm sorry." Kari said.

Just then laughter could be heard from the halls.

"I SEE YOU TWO HAVE MEET BEFORE… PERFECT!" Lightmon boomed though out the halls.

"Lightmon! What is the meaning of kidnapping Kari?" Willis asked.

"Sorry but 'The Lord of Light' needed her." Lightmon said, coming out of a room.

"Lord of Light? Who is that?"

"Well people call him a digimon, but he is really a human…"

"And?" Kari asked.

"He is the DigiDestinied of Between…"

* * *

KoNeko: I'm -

Kari grabbed KoNeko and taped her mouth shut.

Kari: Please just Review before KoNeko is free! Please!

To Be Continued... (DUH!DUH!DUH!)


	9. New DD

KoNeko: And here I am! I've finished this chapter. My enet has been down so I could post it! TT

Ken: Sad.

Kari: Please just read the story that KoNeko fan made. She does not own Digimon or the digimon in any way. Just a fan.

KoNeko: And now I'll be working on my 'Stolen Light' story! Cgapters await!

* * *

"DigiDestinied of Between?"

"Yes. He holds the power the between parts of The Light and Dark crests. So he holds the power between you and Ricki."

"WHO IS RICKI? KARI'S BOYFRIEND?!" Willis asked.

"No. The Child of Darkness." Lightmon answered.

"But why would I been in this? I'm the DigiDestinied of Destiny." Willis said.

"Because. Light and Destiny are stronger than Hope and Light. Without Darkness in the world you two are powerless. That's why it's Lord's job to make darkness with his crest of between. " Lightmon stated.

"But then wouldn't he just be able to control the power of both light and darkness?" Kari asked.

"That is right Kari-hime. He can control light and darkness, but alas he can't control them that much. But with you at his side as his Princess you can control both light and darkness!" Lightmon laughed.

Kari and Willis looked at each other than behind them. They nodded to each other and floored it right to the door by the end of the hall. Lightmon looked at them dot eyed for a second. 'Oh-'"LIGHTMON! WHERE IS KARI-HIME!?" A booming voice called though the halls.

"Lord they ran." Lightmon cried. "FIND THEM!" Lord yelled. Lightmon chased after them.

"What do we do?" Kari asked in a panic. "I don't know! I just want to get out of here. If they kidnapped you then they must be some bad trouble!" Willis said also in a panic. "Well if we are in the Digital World we can go to the portal!" Kari panted. "Okay! The door is just ahead!" Willis cheered.

Just as they were about to escape, A shinning light filled the halls, blinding Kari and Willis for a second. When they opened there eyes a human was standing in front of them.

He had brunet hair, hazel eyes. He wore a white cloak so you could see is body.

Kari gawked at him for he was a cute boy. Willis was still trying to be able to see clearly.

"Hello Kari-hime. Willis." The human greeted. "You may call me Lord." He smiled. "So you're the one that mad Lightmon kidnap me?" Kari asked. "Yes and I'm sorry for doing that. But the Digital World needs you're light. And being in the darkness isn't doing to help it." Lord smiled again. 'He seems really happy around Kari. If he thinks he can steal her then he thinks wrong.' Willis thought.

"Kari-hime, would you like to see you're thrown room?" Lord asked. "I think I want to get some fresh air. Right Willis?" Kari asked winking. "Oh! Yeah I need some too." Willis smiled.

"Lightmon take them out side. But don't loose sight of them." Lord ordered. "Yes Lord."

Lightmon followed the two as they walked to the door. When they opened it up they were on a big mountain.

"Kari-hime I think you know what this mountain is." Lightmon smirked. "HOW COULD YOU EVER DO THIS!?" Kari screamed. "Digimon might die from the disruption in the Digital World!" Kari scolded. "Spiral Mountain isn't something digimon should use!" Kari screamed. She was almost to tears. It was the first time she came to the digital world and the first thing she saw was a messed up Digital World. One of Mimi's friends got died. Then she saw the mountain.

Lightmon stared at Kari as she wiped the tears that passed to her eyes.

"That-that- that is unfair." Lightmon tried to say. "Which part?" Willis asked/glared at Lightmon. "The part about digimon can't use the mountain." Lightmon stated. "How?" Kari asked. "Lord can use it. He is the Master of Light." Lightmon proudly announced.

"Yes, but can he use it for good? He made you kidnap Kari." Willis stated. "He just wanted me to get her without fighting with Daemon." Lightmon smirked.

"So that means you have to kidnap me?" Kari asked. "No, but I mean…. Like you know. Daemon has a spell over you to make you evil." Lightmon started. "He even made a dark digimon control you're friends to drive you into the darkness." Lightmon finished. (A/N: Hey, I think I already put that in the story but my enet is down. If I already put it in there sorry! I'll make it like she didn't already know!)

"What do you mean?" Kari and Willis asked in unison. "Well Shadowmon used is Darkness Control to control you're friends. All the evil dark things they ever did to you were Shadowmon." Lightmon laughed. "You were asleep when I told everyone else." Lightmon laughed again.

Kari dropped to her knees in shock. "Daemon used them?" She asked. Lightmon nodded his head. "He lied to me. He-he- he-" Kari couldn't find the words to use.

"WOW! Sorry Kari. Well I think this is a good time to talk with each other." Willis winked. Kari nodded and looked behind them again. There was a sea at the bottom of the mountain. Kari nodded and both of them started to run. "If I ever see Daemon again I'm going to turn him into Data Dust!" Kari screamed. "I'll help." Willis laughed.

Lightmon stared at them and sighed. "There running!" Lightmon boomed. Just after he yelled that a ball of light appeared in front of Kari and Willis. Something was in the light for Kari fell on the ground unconscious. Willis just stood there.

Lord stood in front of Willis holding Kari in his arms like she was a princess. "Sorry, but you aren't going any where." Lord smirked.

"Dude. The DD's are going to come and save us! You can't keep us here forever!" Willis warned. "Yes I can. I'm the new ruler of the Digital World. All digimon fear me!" Lord laughed. "You're completely mad! Evil! Insane!" Willis yelled. "Thank you." Lord laughed again before disappearing into the castle onto of Spiral Mountain.

Lightmon grabbed Willis and walked into the castle. Lord placed Kari on a bed and went to 'talk' to Willis.

"Willis do you know why I brought you here?" Lord asked. "Because Destiny and Light work together better than Hope and Light?" Willis guessed. "No. Because you have more power than me. And I want that power. Become my knight and Kari won't get hurt." Lord threatened. Willis looked at Lord and smiled.

"So you're saying that you're scared of me? And I can bet you?" Willis asked. "No. More like you have more power over the light and I need it. So become my slave and hand over you're power." Lord ordered. "No. I'm keeping it. And I'm taking Kari and sending her home." Willis said walking to the door. "No you aren't. Kari is staying here as my queen." Lord yelled.

**REAL WORLD - **

Tai and Ricki looked at the group. "It's been more than 2 months since Kari has been in the Digital World. Ricki has to go back to the Dark Ocean to tell Daemon the plan. While we have to look in the Digital World." Tai told.

Gatomon jumped in from the open window and onto Tai's bed room floor. "Guys! I was just at the Digital World and a new Spiral Mountain is up! I think Kari is there." Gatomon panted. "How?" TK asked. "I saw her and Willis running towards the edge about to jump, when a human stopped them and Kari collapsed." Gatomon told.

"I'll go tell Daemon." Ricki said walking into a dark portal.


	10. Choice

The weight of 3 worlds come a pond me. All wanting me.

It is my turn to decide. My turn to go to the light or darkness…

People saying they can fix me to become better at there ways. I was once light, then darkness. Now light is clinging to me to turn back. Being the child of light doesn't mean I have to be in light for ever…

If I'm in the darkness can you fix me to turn light again?

Switching through light and darkness is going to come to an end. Yet they still fight over me. "DAEMON!" Kari shrieked. Kari almost ripped the door off as she walked out the door. Her eyes were beaming fire red. "I'LL KILL HIM!" Kari screamed.

Willis ran to Kari but the pushed him aside. "LORD! I'LL KILL HIM. LET ME GO!" Kari screamed in his ear. "Why?" Lord asked shaking from her 'woman's strength'. (And fear!)

"I'll kill that son of a-" "Ah! Himes don't curse. Leave that to the men." Lord stated.

"Never mind that! Let me go to the dark ocean at once!" Kari screamed again.

"Why?" Willis asked. "He has my friends." Kari growled.

Lightmon came in but Kari pushed pass him. She stopped and closed her eyes. 'Dark Ocean! Hear me call. You Princess wishes to come back! DAEMON!' Kari chanted in her mind.

Suddenly a dark portal formed in front of her. "YOU CAN MAKE ONE OF THOSE?" Lord asked/boomed.

"Ricki showed me how." Kari smiled. She was about to step in when a dark creator's hand grabbed her arm. "Nice to see you ChibiShadow!" Kari smiled. "Kari-hime. Daemon has the others. You have to come quick!"

Kari stepped into it but then Willis also jumped in. "Willis!" Kari yelled. "I don't want to leave you. Besides we got out of there!" Willis smiled.

**DARK OCEAN – **

Daemon was sitting on his thrown and waiting for Kari to appear.

Kari and Willis stepped out of the portal and glared at Daemon. "Great! Both of you are here!" Daemon smiled. "NOW!" Tai, Matt, Davis, TK, Izzy, Ricki, Joe, Ken, Cody, and ChibiShadow tackled Kari and Willis to the ground. "WILLIS?!" Everyone asked. "WHAT THE CRAP? GET THE HELL OF ME!" Kari screamed.

"Kari-hime I'm sorry but we have to do this. But I'm glad you're back in the darkness." Daemon smiled.

"HA! Like I would be in the Darkness. Darkness can burn in Hell for all I care!" Kari spat. "What?" Ricki screamed. "HE BRAINWASHED YOU!" Ricki screamed. "THAT-" "I don't think you should call people names when there around you." A voice boomed. Lord appeared but a door leaning against it.

"LORD!" Willis and Kari smiled in unison. "Un hand the two now." Lord said calmly to the Digidestines. "Why?" Sora screamed.

"They are the rulers of the Digital World. You hurting you're masters." Lord smiled wickedly. "Rulers?" Kari yelled. "YOU FREAK'N JERK! WHY SHOULD THERE BE ANY RULERS TO THE DIGITAL WORLD?!" Willis scolded. "Because Destiny and Light are the true owners of the Digital World." Lord smiled. "Even Brother knows that." Lord pointed to Daemon.

"So that's why you wanted Kari?" Tai asked. "To make her rule the Digital World?" "Yes." Daemon hung his head is shame. "And Kenny Boy over here knew too. Being the 'fake' ruler was a good plan. Yet Kari was too strong for him!" Lord laughed. "You knew? And you were faking being the ruler." Davis yelled. "He's lying! I only knew that Destiny and Light were the true rulers. That's why I captured Kari." Ken told.

"Now Kari and Willis. Make a choice. Become slaves of the darkness, or rulers of the light." Lord smiled. "I'll choose Light." Willis smiled. They DD's that were holding him let go.

Everyone was now staring at Kari. 'Great! Spotlight is on me!' She thought.

"My choice…….. is……."

* * *

(A/N: I'm thinking of making 'Open Kari's Door' a sequel to Stolen Light. What do you think? Now you can vote for who Kari will love! Start Voting! Also if you have ideas for the chapters please post... I think I'm loosing my touch. Or I might be coming down with Writers block... either way please help! ) 


	11. Marrige!

"My choice…… is…….. TO GO HOME AND GET CLEANED UP!' Kari yelled.

"WHAT?!" Daemon and Lord yelled in unison. "If you haven't noticed I'm hungry, dirty, and my cloths are ruined and wet. AND I NEED TO TAKE A SHOWER! OR MAYBE A HOT BATH!" Kari glared at the two lords as they smiled.

"Fine. I'll let you and you're friends go. But Ricki-" Daemon started. "NO! WILLIS!" Lord yelled. "RICKI!" "Willis!" "Ricki-" They fought on- and on.

"I'll be leaving." Kari said getting up from sitting and walked over to a portal Ricki made for her. "Hey Ricki!" Kari smiled.

5 pairs of eyes glared deathfully at Ricki.

(A/N: Word don't know if that is even a word. Will I'll make it one for me!)

'He's dead.' Tai, TK, Davis, Ken, and Willis thought to themselves. Kari looked over at them. She smiled and stepped into the portal. The '6' boys followed.

Then the girls and the rest of the boys came after. "Wait." Both Daemon and Lord said dot eyed in unison. "Ricki" "Willis." "They were to stay here…" Lord looked at Daemon. "I think this is going to be more troublesome that we thought. 5 boys are fighting over her. Her brother just doesn't want her with a boy. Yet I'm a different boy. Muhahaha! Brother, giving up you're human side to become ruler of this Hell Hole was a bad mistake." Lord laughed. "Shut up. Yet more like every boy in there group but her brother is after her. Just what are you planning to do after she's yours?" Daemon asked. "Well, I'll make her fall in love with me. Easy or Hard. Then make her rule the Digital World. She's felt like a tool for far too long. She screamed at the top of her lungs she was going to kill you. It was funny. I brainwashed her to forget about the darkness in her heart. For now anyways." Lord said before walking away into a light portal. "We'll see who she falls in love with!" Daemon yelled.

**REAL WORLD – **

Kari walked into her house and almost fell running to the bathroom, with a towel and fresh cloths.

About 20 minutes later she walked out with her hair in little piggy tails. She had on a light pink dress on. It went down to her knees. It was spaghetti strapped. There were black flowers on it. She then was wearing pink _Vans_.

All eyes were on her. "What?" She asked. "Nothing. Just looking at the angel in front of us." Davis smiled. 'God…' Kari thought rubbing her eyes. 'Davis is getting into the poem mood again.' She thought. "Just to tell you. You can pull pink very well!" Ricki gave her the thumbs up. She blushed. Yolie was watching Izzy on the computer while Sora and Matt were talking about a date. Tai was cleaning his soccer ball. TK, Davis, Ken, Willis, and Ricki were staring at her still. Cody was watching TV. Joe and Mimi went to get some food for everyone, mostly Kari.

Kari sat down on the couch and grabbed a book. 'Life's Choice' it read.

'Life's a choice. To live or die. Some people get confused and hurt them selves. But there is only one or two ways out. Go to the light? Or the darkness? CHOSSE LIGHT!' It also read.

'Nice title….' Kari thought to her self. 'Light…' "Hey Willis!" Kari called. "Yeah?" He asked. "LET'S GO! WE'VE GOT A WORLD TO RULE!" Kari smiled. The whole house was silent. "KARI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Kari's fan boys yelled/asked. Tai was one of them. Her bodyguard. "I've chosen. I'll go to the light. It makes people live!" Kari smiled. Ricki looked at the floor. "Ricki! Join us in the light." Kari asked. "No. I'm the child of Darkness. Going into the light will kill me. But can I visit you?" He asked. She nodded. Just then Lord can from a light portal.

"Greetings. Just checking in. I heard you're choice. Come to the digital world in an hour. Bye." Lord said before leaving. "He had to come here just for that?" Kari asked. "Yeah… Daemon said he does that a lot." Ricki smiled.

Ken was one of the quit ones after Kari told them her choice.

"Ken what's wrong?" Kari asked. "I was just thinking about something." He smiled.

'Do you want her? Join me Kindness. Join the dark once more. Become the Kaiser once more just to get her! You can do it!' A voice that sounded like Lord's told Ken. 'Make her become you're Kaiserin! You can do it!' The voice cheered. "HEY!" Ken yelled. "I'm going to the digital world. None of you follow." Ken yelled. "Why can't we?" Willis asked. "If you do I'll kill you're digimon." Ken threatened. Everyone stared at him in shock. "No…" Kari whispered to herself.

As Ken ran out the door Kari ran after him. "KARI!" TK yelled.

'Ken can't be doing what I think he is, is he?' She asked herself.

**DIGITAL WORLD – **

Ken walked into the darkness and looked around. 'Why am I here again?' He asked. 'Because I set you up.' The voice laughed. Darkness soon rapped around him and when it disappeared the Kaiser was standing there smiling. "Good to be back…" He told himself.

**HUMAN WORLD - **

Kari was stopped by Lightmon. "I forgot to tell you... you're marrying Lord." He smiled. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Everyone said behind Kari. Kari fainted.

* * *

What a twist huh? Well there you have it. I'll make it more funny during the wedding! Ha! Anyways. Sorry for the long wait. My enet was down, so I made 2 more chapters. Also I'm making a Digimon Movie FanFic! Hope you like it... and yes Ken will kidnap Kari... what story of mine doesn't? Muhahaha! Review! 


	12. Before the wedding

Kari opened her eyes to see she was in the white room again. "What?" She asked herself. "Hey! She's awake!" She heard Tai call. Kari rubbed her eyes and saw all the DigiDestines standing around her except for Ken. "Hey where's Ken?" Kari asked.

"We don't know. We can't find him." TK answered. Ricki was standing against the wall in the back of the room away from the rest. "What's up with you?" Kari asked.

"Did you forget?" Ricki spat. "Forget what?" Kari asked. "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED TO LORD OF LIGHT!" Ricki fumed.

"WHAT!?" Kari screamed. "When did this happen?" She fumed. "Right before you fainted." Tai told her. "And I get no saying in this?!" She asked.

"Well Lord thought you would agree." Willis answered. "Yeah I teenager getting married to a human I don't even know!" Kari cried. "Don't worry. I told Lord we disagree." Tai smiled. Ricki smiled at that. "If she's getting married to anyone it will be Daemon." Ricki stated. "WHAT?!" Everyone yelled even Kari.

"Kari will marry the ruler of the dark ocean. Everyone knows that." Ricki smirked. "Well we don't. And she can marry anyone she wants. AND SHE IS GOING TO MARRY AT THE AGE PAST 25!" Tai fumed. "What?" Ricki yelled. "YOU'RE NOT HER BROTHER! I AM, AND I'M AKING THE RULES!" Tai yelled. "WAIT!" Kari yelled. "I can marry anyone at any age. You can't make me marry after 25!" Kari scolded.

The others looked at them with fear. "Scary." Davis commented. "Do they do this all the time?" Lord asked walking in. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him. "Oh sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. Just heard some yelling." Lord laughed.

"What's the meaning of this?" Tai asked. "How comes I don't get a saying in the marriage? I WAS JUST TOLD I'M MARRYING YOU!" Kari yelled. "And?" Lord asked. "I DON'T WANT TO MARRY YOU! YOU NEVER EVEN ASKED ME, AND I'M TO YOUNG!" Kari screamed.

Kari jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. "Okay that went… well…" Lord laughed.

**WHAT THE HELL! I HAVE TO GET MARRIED TO SOME DIGIMON RULER DUDE THAT I DON'T EVEN KNOW! WHAT DO I DO?! I HAVE TO MARRY THE CHILD OF BETWEEN! HELP ME!**

Kari texted in her cell phone to the Daemon without thinking. (A/N: I don't know how she texted him…)

'GREAT! I JUST SENT A HELP TEXT TO DAEMON! UHG!' Kari thought to herself mad.

A new text was sent '**Daemon can't help but he's crying. He told me to help you. I'm walking you're way Hime. I'll be right there. But I need to ask you something. Ricki** '

Kari smiled and looked behind her to see Ricki walking this way. "Okay, I need to ask you something." Ricki said when he got to her. "Yes?" Kari asked. "If you could marry anyone of the lords of the digital world who would it be?" "Well if we're walking about Lord or Daemon then I'd say neither." Kari smiled. "What?" He asked. "Daemon might be like 300 years old, and Lord is a human that's EVIL!" "But their both evil." Ricki said sadly. "No. I'm not marrying Lord… or Daemon for that matter." Kari stated. "Fine." "So how are you going to help me?" Kari asked. "Well I didn't really thing about that." Ricki laughed. "WHAT!" Kari boomed. "I need to get out of here…… do you know how?" Kari asked. "No." Ricki smiled. "Fine." Kari sighed. "Hey, do you think you could ask Lord if we can cancel this stupid wedding?" Kari asked with hope. "You ask him." Ricki snickered. "You're mean." Kari yelled then ran to Lord to tell him it's off.

When Kari got there Mimi, Sora, and Yolie were making a dress.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Kari screamed. "We're making you're wedding dress. Lord gave us the outline of it. We're making it!" Mimi said happily.

The wedding dress was a pure white color. It was a long kimono like dress. The sleeves were short sleeves and white flowers on the top of the color.

"I'm not wearing that…" Kari said shuddering.

"Why?" Yolie asked. "Well 1) I'M NOT GETTING MARRIED! And 2) I DON'T WANT TO GET MARRIED!" Kari fumed.

"Take a chill pill Kari." Sora laughed. "Don't worry. We're only doing this so the Lord thinks we're making you get married. One the day of the wedding we're going to kidnap you." Sora stated. "Really?" Kari asked. They nodded their heads.

"Thanks guys." Kari smiled. Just then Lord came in. "I have something to tell you….. The wedding is in 5 minutes." He said then disappeared. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Mimi screamed. "5 MINUTES DOESN'T GIVE US TIME!" Yolie screamed. Kari started to cry.

"What will we do?" Sora asked. "I know!" Kari jumped up. "Lets kill me… then I don't have to get married." Kari stated hopefully. "NO!" They all screamed.

About 4 minutes past….

"GREAT! ONE MORE MINUTE!" Kari cried.

"Don't worry." Ricki said coming in. "Daemon is coming over here to talk about it…" He stated. "THANK YOU DAEMON!" Kari cried happily. "Why would a boy want to marry at his age? I mean me and Mimi is only 16 and isn't even asked yet." Sora stated. "Because he wants to steal Kari's powers by making her his. Then he will use her…. Then I don't know what he will do." Ricki stated. "WHAT!" Kari screamed.

Just then Lord walked in. "Time for the wedding…" He smiled.

* * *

I know its a short one but I'm sorry... ALSO I NEED HELP! If you're a fan of my Stolen Light please read this! -

I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING TO WRITE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE IF YOU'RE A FAN PLEASE HELP ME OUT! Please!!!! I NEED IDEAS! I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK FOR THAT STORY!


	13. NOTE

Dear Readers.

I'm having a bet of trouble trying to write the next chapter(s) of this story, so I was wondering if you would like to help me, by maybe giving ideas… or something like that. Yes I have writers block once again. I've been so busy that I lost my ideas. Please, if you're a fan please help me.


	14. I'M BACK!

I'm back! I didn't die, nor was I kidnapped, nor did I go missing, or get taken by Aliens. I was being a lazy ass, who hasn't been writing stories for god knows how long. DON'T KILL ME! I'm too happy to be writing again, next is a chapter for Stolen Light. Hm, DO YOU WANT ME TO RE-WRITE THAT STORY? Answer in a review :). Also, thank you AbnoxiousBlonde for the wonderful idea, you really helped me. 

Ken: I'VE MISSED YOU! -glomps-

Reaper: I'm also changed my name if you havn't noticed!

Kari: Enjoy! AND WELCOME BACK READERS!

* * *

Kari kicked and screamed the whole way down the alter (Spelling?), digimon and humans alike sweat dropping at the childish act. "No! I don't want to!" She cried. When she was placed infront of the digimon who'd marry them, and Lord, she was about to have a break down on the spot. The digimon coughed and everyone went silent. TK and Davis couldn't help but see that Kari was looking pale, and ready to faint. 

"Dear digimon or both sides, and digi-partners alike, we welcome you to this holy event of two chosen children, who will forget everything for their love..." As the digimon trailed off, reading all that lovey-dovey stuff, Kari was only thinking. _HelpmeHelpmeHelpmeHelpmeHelpmeHelpme! _((A/N Help Me, Help Me, Help Me, Help Me, Help Me, Help Me!)) "Is there anyone here you disagrees with the idea of these two getting married? Speak now or forever hold you're tounge." The digimon answered. "I OBJECT!" A group of voices yelled. Everyone gasped as a group of 4 boys stood at the door. "I, TK, DAVIS, KEN, AND WILLIS OBJECT TO THIS MARRIGE!" Ricki hissed, Daemon and Lord looking shocked. "Ricki! Tk! Davis, Willis, AND KEN!" Kari yelled running down and tackeling the group into a hug. "NO!" Lord yelled. "Sorry Lord, looks like Ricki did what I told him to." Daemon sid smiling. "YOU! YOU! You!" Lord yelled. "YOU GAY! SEE! **G**aemon!" Lord laughed, getting his own joke. "YOU DEMON!" Daemon said tackeling Lord to the ground, which was suprising, how a human could hold aganist such a fierce beast. 

"Kari!" TK said, picking her up and spinning her around. "WE WON'T LET HIM GET YOU!" Davis said smiling. Kari smiled. "Well, since we have people who object, this wedding if over." The digimon said, a kind smile on it's face. The room was awoken with cheers from everyone in the room. "Kari, what do you want to do?" Ken asked. "First..." Kari said, kissing him on the cheek. Then she kissed Davis, TK, Willis, and Ricki on the cheek. "Thank you 4." She smiled. "Okay, away form my little sister." Tai said, glaring at the 4, before smiling. "Thanks." He said. 

Lord stared in shock. "Lord, I'm sorry, but I really can't marry you. One, Light isn't something you can take and bottle up like sand or jelly. Light is a free thing, that chosses to be with who it wants." Kari said kneeling down next to him, after Daemon got up. "I'm sorry." She said and kissed his forehead. She got up and walked over to Gatomon. "Goodbye Lord." She said smiling. "Lawliet." He muttered. "Pardon?" She asked. "My name is Lawliet." He said smiling. "Oh, this sweet flower is not for you!" Davis said, taking Kari's hand and dragging her away. "STOP BEING A POET!" TK yelled. "Wait!" Kari said, She ran over and took Lawliet's hand. "I won't be you're wife, but I will be you're friend." She said smiling. Lawliet looked down on the ground, tears forming. "You know...I want a friend." Daemon said, ruining the momment. "YOU STUPID BAKA!" Lawliet yelled. 'YOU RUINED THE MOMMENT!" He said chasing Daemon around. Everyone laughed. Just then, and light formed over Daemon. After it disappeared, a boy, no older than 13 stood there, black hair, long and in a pony-tail, with a black cloak on. 

"HOLY SUGAR COOKIES BATMAN!" Yolie yelled, shocked and blushing. "I'm Jojo, Daemon was my digimon name." Jojo said smiling. "Um- yeah- h-hi." Kari said bowing, a blush forming. all the boys in the room glared. "I shall take her." Tai said, picking up Kari and throwing her iver his shoulder. "Mom's been wondering where you've been. Time for us to leave for home." Tai said, walking out of the room. "BYE LAWLIET! BYE JOJO!" Kari yelled. Jojo and Lawliet turned to each other and smiled. 

* * *

Yes it was short, but wasn't it good? And don't you just want to kill the computure, because another chapter isn't up? Wait...O.O I shouldn't really be telling you that after making you wait for about a year. GOMEN! Anyways, It's short, yeas. And LAWLIET, If you guess where I got the name, I'll give you a hint, and whole paragragh preview in a reply review. BWUHAHAHAHA. And Jojo. O.O I got that name from a movie that just came out. Jojo the WHO! LOL, I've become a Jojo fangirl, A GOTHIC MISSUNDERSTOOD WHO! Review please!\/p> 


	15. THE END

Reaper: Lol! This is the end! I'm sorry! But it's true!

Ken: Aw...T.T

Kari: READ AND REVIEW!

Kari sighed as she walked out of the shower, Gatomon blinked. "Finnaly relaxed?" She asked. Kari smiled and pet Gatomon on the head. "Yes I am." She said, and changed into a pink summer dress. "Gatomon, what do you think?" She asked, putting her hair up in a small pony-tail. "Fine. What's the whole thing for? Going on a date?" Gatomon asked. Kari blushed, and looked away. "N-no. I'm going to hang out with everyone. Ricki, Jojo, and Lawliet are coming over, and TK decided we should go to the park as a little party. Tai and them are coming too." Kari said, placing pink flip-flops on. "Ready! You coming?" Kari asked, walking out of her bed room door. Gatomon jumped off the bed and ran to her side. "Let's go party!"

Kari ran out the door, Gatomon following. "Where's Tai?" Gatomon asked. "He's already there! I'm probably the last-Whaaa!" Kari cried as she was picked up. Ricki chuckled as he held her bridal-style. "R-Ricki! What are you doing!?" Kari asked, blushing from the stares people were giving them. "Coming to pick you up Hime. Tai said you were to slow." He said, a smile on his face. He set her down and checked her outfit. "Cute...still need to get use to you wearing pink!" He said jokingly. Kari looked at him. He was wearing a blood red short sleeve shirt with black shorts, and skater shoes. "Nice." She said, before turning towards the park.

Ricki walked next to her, holding her hand. "You know, peopl will think we're dating!" She said, a serious look in her eyes. "And? We're friends!" He said. "And, I did save you form getting married!" He said, smirking. "Stupid..." Kari muttered under her breath. Gatomon giggled, while Ricki said smirked.

They reached the park in no time, Kari getting glomped by her little fanclub. "W-Willis?! You're here?" Kari asked. "Hey! Yeah, I got out of the computer at Izzy's house. I'll be leaving later today!" He said smiling, and hugged her. "KARI!" Lawliet and Jojo said, tackeling her into a hug. "Marry me!" "No me!" The two said, hugging the life out of her. "Hahaha! Guys, I'm staying single til atleast I'm in Jr. High!" Kari said, laughing whole heartedly. "Awww! But, at least come and visit us once in a while!" They said, waterfall tears running down their faces.

"Hahaha! Okay! Just please stop that! It's too funny!" Kari said, having a fit of laughter. Ken came over and smiled. "H-hi." He said. "Where were you?" Kari asked, meaning when he went away in the digital world. "O-Oh! At home...I was making you this..." Ken said, blushing as he held up a little chibi Gatomon plushie. "Being smart doesn't just mean in math!" He said laughing. "DUDE! Get away from muy girl!"

"DAVIS! Don't swing that pole around!

"TK! Davis has the tennis racket! WATCH OUT!"

"TAI! Ken groped Kari's chest!!"

"KEN! DAVIS! GET AWAY FROM HER!"

"OH MY GOD! KARI WATCH OUT!"

"Huh?! AH!"

"HIME!"

"DAVIS! YOU FLUNG CAKE ON KARI! IDIOT!"

"DAVIS! My new dress!"

"Whoa! This is eventful. Don't you say Jojo? Jojo?"

"..."

"What's wrong with him?"

"Kari...can I kiss you on the cheek?"

"DAVIS! PUT DOWN THE CHAIN SAW!!"

"HOLY SUGAR COOKIES! WHERE THE HEASHEY'S CHOCOLATE DID HE GET A CHAIN SAW?!"

"DAVIS! RUN LAWLEIT! JOJO! Davis is crazy!"

"STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRL!"

"Hahaha! This is so fun!"

"Kari, I want fish..."

THE END!

Kari:...Chain Saw? Are you serious?

Reaper: Yes, very.

Ken: LOL! That was funny! Very good ending. Very summer-y!

Reaper: Thank you all for reviewing, and please, read my other digimon fics! LOVE YA! BYE!


End file.
